


Sleeping With Him (Boyfriend to Death Characters/Reader)

by unfortunately7



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Fluff tbh, Nothing really dirty in this one sorry guys, Other, Sleeping Together, sleep habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: Short reader inserts about the boys' sleeping habits. (Completed!)





	1. Sano Kojima

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Enjoy!

Sleeping Next To: Sano

 

Sleeping next to Sano is surprisingly wild. You wouldn't expect it, but it is. He moves around a lot, and you often wake up in a much different position than you went to sleep in. 

Sometimes, though not very often, he'll change into his naga form while he sleeps. More than once, you've woken up wrapped up gently in the coils of his tail. Your body heat draws him to you. 

Sano is surprisingly cuddly, mainly because you're so warm. It isn't unusual for you to wake up to him with his arms clamped around you or sprawled out across you. He holds you very tightly.

..............

Your eyes flicker open as sun flits in through the window. You yawn and try to stretch, but a large, white tail coiled around you prevents it. It isn't tight, thankfully, but it is a bit uncomfortable. A face is pressed into your hair, and he's snoring softly. The tail is just around your hands, clamping them to your thighs, and your legs. Two strong arms are wrapped around your torso and arms. You smile.

"Sano, baby, wake up."

More snoring. Did I mention he's a heavy sleeper?

"Sano, come on. Honey, I can't feel my legs."

Finally, he begins to stir. The tail uncoils, but the arms remain wrapped around you. He mumbles sleepily into your hair. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry, love." A yawn.

"It's alright, Sano. It doesn't hurt or anything."

A tired kiss to your forehead. He tucks his head into the crook of your neck. His eyes flicker shut, and surprisingly quickly, snoring starts up again. The white tail flops back over your warm body. You laugh to yourself. 

You wouldn't trade this for the world.


	2. Strade

Sleeping Next To: Strade

You really don't get much sleep at all. You don't sleep in his bed often, but when you do, you generally have too many fresh wounds to relax enough to fall asleep. However, this has given you a first-hand look at the German's nighttime habits.

He tosses and turns relentlessly. He can't go for ten minutes without changing his position in some way or another. He also snores. A lot.

It's so loud that even if you weren't in so much pain, there's no way you could get a decent amount of rest. It's like he has a throatful of rocks. Sometimes you want to shove his pillow in his mouth just to shut him up. (But you won't, of course, it'd wake him up.) 

Other than that, it's pretty dull. And he isn't a cuddler, by any means. Not that you want to cuddle with him. (His refusal to shower is torture enough from afar.) The closest he's got to cuddling you was falling asleep on top of you after copulating.

 

..............

 

The man's snores were rattling the windows, you swear. It was so loud that even if you wanted to, there was absolutely no way you could even sleep for a moment. It was thunderous. You hid your head under your pillow. 

The wounds all over your body ached too much for you to relax. Tears welled up in your eyes. He turned for about the eightieth time that night. Unfortunately, one of his flailed limbs hit your side, right along one of your deeper cuts. Your hand flew to your mouth, muffling your cry of pain.

This would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!!!!


	3. Rire

Sleeping Next To: Rire

 

He sleeps like a dead man. He doesn't even twitch. The only way to tell he's even a living thing is the rise and fall of his (hunky) chest.

Usually, before he falls asleep, he tugs you close to his side and forces you into cuddling with him against your will. More psychological games, trying to keep you guessing as to what he intends to do. At least, you tell yourself, he smells nice and is pretty warm.

After you fall asleep (you always fall asleep before he does), he lets you go and turns his back to you. That's how you wake up, looking at his back.

 

..............

 

"Come here, kitten."

You stiffen and shake your head. You want to, but you don't want to give him the satisfaction.

A tentacle grips your arms. "What? Don't want to snuggle with me?" You can practically hear his smirk. "Too bad." The tentacle jerks you towards him, and you land with half of your upper torso and your head on his chest, one arm flung limply over him. His arms wrap around you before you have a chance to pull away, extra tentacles making sure you'll stay in place before retreating behind his back.

"Now be a good little one and get some sleep." You know he won't sleep until you do. Another mind game, you guess.

He is warm though... and smells nice... and you find yourself falling... asleep... without any say in the matter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment I beg you


	4. Ren Hana

Sleeping Next To: Ren Hana

 

Ren is a cuddler. He's always either onto of you or beside you, always with at least a third of his body touching you. Often, you'll curl up next to him and he'll practically wrap himself around you. He likes you to feel protected, and it makes him feel safe too.

Ren is very warm, and gets warmer when he sleeps. Sometimes this can make sleeping a bit sticky, but most of the time it feels nice. Ren hardly snores, too, unless he's sick, so sleeping goes uninterrupted.

A few times, you've woken up to Ren completely upside down from your point of view, curled around your legs with his tail tickling your face.

 

............

 

"Renren, it's time for bed. I'm sleepy," you say softly, eyes struggling to stay open. Ren stands up and walks over to you, cupping your cheek in his hand. You lean into his touch, eyes falling shut.

"Alright, kitty, let's get you to bed."

 

After your nightly routine, you climb into the nest Ren has made of your bed. You got lonely at night after first arriving there, so you'd ask Ren to stay with you. eventually he moved his nest of blankets to your bed, making an even bigger nest that was soft and warm and smelled just like him. You'd nap there often. You snuggled into the folds of the blankets, waiting for Ren. He finally walks in and turns out the light.

"Snuggle please," you ask softly. He smiles and kisses your forehead. He wraps himself around you, holding you ask close as physically possible. His tail is soft on your legs.

"Sleep well, dearest. I love you."

"Love you too, Renren," you murmur as you fall asleep.


	5. Lawrence Oleander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hiatus, had a shit-ton of school work. But anyway, enjoy this chapter for everyone's favorite flower-child!

Sleeping Next To: Lawrence Oleander

Lawrence was restless, very, very restless. Thankfully though, his movements only came in spurts, split between periods where he would be extremely still. Sometimes he was so still that you worried he may have stopped breathing. But then, he'd start twitching and you'd know he was fine.

Lawrence was a light sleeper, and any little sound on your part would wake him up. he never really said anything when this happened, he'd just sit up and stare at you for a moment before laying back down and drifting off again. He had nightmares frequently, too, but your presence seemed to ease them substantially. Often times, he'd cling to you when the nightmares got very bad, and you'd stroke his hair and feather kisses over his cheeks until he relaxed again.

Lawrence has you sleep on the side of the bed next to the wall, something he had always insisted on as soon he decided you'd be staying there. You knew that it was because he feared you would try to run off. (You never would though.) Most of the time you'd end up (comfortably) squished between his chest and the wall. 

 

...........................

 

His eyelids fluttered and his breathing became slightly erratic. His lips were parted just slightly, and he gave a soft, gentle cry in his sleep. Slowly, his expression morphed into fear, and you knew he was having another nightmare. The soft daylight streaming in through the window accentuated his soft features.

Carefully, as not to startle him, you rested your hand on his shoulder. "Lawrence," you called gently. He twitched and grunted. "Law," you call again, slightly louder this time.

Suddenly, you're pinned to the bed, his hand gripping your neck tightly. His eyes are wide and his pupils very dilated, his face shadowed. You could feel his shaking, trembling. 

Very slowly, he relaxed and retracted his hand. He sat up and turned around, back towards you, leaving you in the shadow of his form. He ran his hands through his long hair.

"I- I'm sorry. I... I had-"

"I know, Lawrence, it's okay." You scoot closer to him. He turns and gazes shyly at you from the corner of his eye. Even after several months of being here, your presence still flustered him. You reach out and gently take his hand. He squeezes it, gently.

"It's alright, Law." He pulls you into a hug, and after a moment the two of you lay back down. His eyelids are heavy, and you can see sleep dragging him away once more. You kiss his cheeks and a smile flits across his lips.


	6. Update

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating frequently. I'm going through a really bad depressive swing, and honestly kinda hating everything I've written to the point where I might not write anymore. It's just really, spectacularly bad, horribly written. At least, that's what depression-brain is telling me. Nevertheless, I'm going to try to finish this out, it just may not be all that soon.


	7. Cain Zeitgeist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, babes. I'm going to finish this out, I swear.

Sleep? Hah, that's funny. You wish. 

With Cain, the only sleep you get is usually alone, when he's off doing god-knows-what to god-knows-who. You don't even want to know. It's quiet though, wherever you're at, and the bed is nice- exquisitely so. Silky sheets? Yes please. Down pillows and comforter? Hell yeah. If it weren't for being stuck, you'd say you have it pretty good. That bed is like heaven, like a motherfucking cloud.

Except when he's there. The comfortableness of the bed is greatly reduced by being twisted and contorted into seemingly impossible positions with an angel-dick shoved up your ass (or wherever he feels like fucking at the time; it varies). 

 

..........................

You curl up into the sheets, eyes half-lidded, the most relaxed you've been in a while. The... apartment is quiet and still, almost serene despite the odd reddish light from the window. The sheets seem to glow in it, like the warmth radiating from a fire. Your breathing becomes slower and slower, the residual tenseness in your muscles leeching out slowly.

"Aren't you a cute one, pet," a devilish voice purrs in your ear. Directly in your ear. As in, RIGHT THE FUCK THERE BESIDE YOU. You flip your shit, jumping up and as a result, almost falling off the very tall bed. You flinch, waiting to hit the floor. 

A vine, covered in sharp, needle-like thorns wraps around your abdomen, digging into your soft skin. 

"Woah there, kitten. You aren't getting away just yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Vincent and Farz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!! Woohoo!

It's basically a poly-amorous relationship, so instead of having one person to contend with while sleeping, you have two. It gets pretty interesting.

Vincent sleeps like a log. Seriously, have you seen him? He basically is a log. And the snoring. It's loud. Very, very loud. Thankfully you've mostly gotten used to it. He doesn't move much when he sleeps, shifting a little here and there like a normal person. 

Farz is a different story. The guy can't stay still. Seriously, for such a... minimally statured (lord knows what he'd do if you called him short) dude, he must have the limbs of a giraffe. It's no small feat to stretch over Vincent and accidentally kick you in the face. Flailing Farz is what you mentally call him. No matter where you're at in the bed, you end up with at last one of his limbs draped over you. 

........................

Tonight, you're a sandwich. Squished between Tol and Smol, as you've taken to mentally referring to them as. It switches often, pretty much nightly. One night, Vincent may be in the middle, the next night Farz, the next you.

It's nice, having two people next to you. You lay down and someone (tonight it was Farz) cuddles up to you, or you to them. That's how it is, the middle-man is always the cuddle-sandwich. Honestly, you've never felt more secure than with the feisty brunette and fierce wolf-man protecting you.

Farz sighs softly and nuzzles into your neck. His breathing is soft and quiet, in sharp contrast to Vincent's motorboat-snore. Vincent is on his side, facing you, with one well-muscled arm holding both of you close.

Yeah, this is security, and damned if you didn't love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or make a request! I love feedback and writing for people!

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updating pretty frequently until all of the main guys are done!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sleeping Together: Boyfriend to Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648240) by [WriteYourDarlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteYourDarlings/pseuds/WriteYourDarlings)




End file.
